videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Talwyn Apogee
Talwyn Apogee was a Markazian that Ratchet and Clank encountered. Her father Max Apogee was trying to figure out the secret of the Lombaxes, while she was being guarded by the two robots Cronk and Zephyr. Ratchet and Clank eventually stumbled across Talwyn, who realized that even though Ratchet was a Lombax, he didn't know the Lombax secret, which she found so ironic (as Clank was the first to guess the last word, leading Talwyn to think Clank was the smarter of them). Talwyn possessed high knowledge of the Lombaxes, including being able to read the Lombax Language. Talwyn also had a tail. Story After an initial frosty encounter at her space station in the Nundac Asteroid Ring, Talwyn became a firm ally to Ratchet and Clank, helping them attack Rykan V, Reepor, and Fastoon, and in return they rescued her from Zordoom Prison. In Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty, Talwyn helped Ratchet to find Clank. First Ratchet and Talwyn went to the Azorean Sea on planet Merdegraw. They fought the Space Pirates and got shot from a cannon to the Hoolefar Island by Rusty Pete. Talwyn waited when Ratchet repaired the island's power. Then they got to see the Obsidian Eye which could be used to find Clank if they had the Fulcrum Star. Rusty Pete joined them and they allied and headed to the Morrow Caverns. After Talwyn walked though a door an earth quake caused by Pythors stroke and she got trapped behind the door and had to search an other way out. Talwyn was known to meet the Undead Pirates after Rusty Pete released Captain Darkwater. If Talwyn is rescued by Ratchet she heads back to the Hoolefar Island with him and helps to stop the Undead Pirates from pillaging the island. If Ratchet leaves her behind in Morrow Caverns, she misses the attempted pillaging of Hoolefar Island but manages to "Boost her way back. Alone.". They then set sail for Darkwater Cove where they believed Darkwater headed. They solved Pirate Puzzles in order to get to the room where the Fulcum Star was. They solved all the puzzles and got attacked by the Undead Pirates who set up a trap to them. They defeated the pirates and went in the room where the star was. Suddenly Ratchet and Talwyn got caught by Slag/Darkwater and he dropped Ratchet to the Lythoin Caves. They took Talwyn as a prisoner and locked her behind a ghost forcefield inside a Pirate Ship. After Ratchet found his way out, he saved Talwyn and defeated Slag/Darkwater. After being saved, it is presumed that Talwyn had her own business to take care of so had to leave Ratchet temporarily, as she does not make any appearance in the next game, Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time. Instead, Captain Qwark is travelling with Ratchet at the beginning of the game. Ratchet does mention Talwyn once in the game, however; he says she supplied them with the information that the sector him and Qwark were entering had dangerous bounty hunters. Category:Ratchet & Clank characters